


C'était mieux avant

by Hazazel



Category: Death Note
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Wammy House, il y a un poly ship Near/Mello/Matt si on cherche vraiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'était comment ta vie avant ?" Une question anodine, sauf quand on s'appelle Mello, Matt ou Near... Trois OS sur la réponse que les enfants de la Wammy pourraient donner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Near

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Dans l'espoir qu'il y ait un fandom français invisible sur AO3, je vais cross poster mes fanfics en français que j'ai déjà mises sur ff.net, et vu que j'ai (enfin) terminé celle là...  
> Bonne lecture :)

Si on demandait à Near comment était sa vie d'avant, la première chose qu'il répondrait, de façon quasi mécanique, serait « Avant quoi ? ».

À vrai dire, on lui a déjà posé la question. Des têtes curieuses, à la Wammy, des voix faussement innocentes qui partent à la chasse aux informations. De sa voix neutre, Near leur répond que sa vie « avant » était normale. Deux parents, qui vivent ensemble, une école de quartier, un professeur qui le remarque et qui l'envoie ici. Il n'a pas besoin de dire plus. Il n'est plus seul – oh, les autres ne lui parlent toujours pas, les autres le regardent toujours de haut et du fond d'un gouffre à la fois, mais ils sont là. Mello est là, parfois, Mello et son regard brûlant et ses yeux qui le sondent comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Near n'a jamais eu d'amis, mais c'est probablement ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, alors il regarde Mello de ses yeux éteints pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Et puis Mello part. Et puis Mello le laisse seul.

Quand Matt lui repose la question, un soir, alors qu'ils sont blottis sous la couette dans les petites heures du jour, « Dis, Near, c'était comment, ta vie avant ? », il y réfléchit, et répond de la même voix monotone.

« Avant, c'était froid, » Near retient sa respiration, attend de voir si Matt va réagir de la même façon que les autres, un hochement de tête idiot, comme si ce simple mot, « avant », expliquait tout.

Matt ne dit rien, cherche sa main pour la serrer plus fort.

« C'était vide. Surtout ça, c'était vide. »

Near ne dit rien d'autre, et Matt ne repose jamais la question, mais c'est trop tard. Oh, Near n'y repense pas – pas plus que d'habitude – et continue à porter ses pyjamas trop grands. Ceux qu'il avait à son arrivée à la Wammy vont bientôt être à sa taille mais il les garde, les met la nuit, comme de vrais pyjamas. Ils sont à son père, après tout, et il ne lui reste rien d'autre de cet homme grand, très grand, qui aimait les pyjamas blancs. C'est tout ce que Near sait de lui, ses choix vestimentaires ; quand la grande maison est déserte et qu'il trouve refuge dans les penderies, il peut passer des heures à caresser l'étoffe des robes de sa mère.

 

 

On lui a déjà posé la question. Roger, d'une voix un peu lasse, comme s'il se sentait obligé de demander quand il sait que ni lui ni Near n'en ont envie.

« Tout se passait bien chez toi, Near ? »

« Oui, Roger. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait raconter ? Qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, parce qu'il était petit et trop grand à la fois ? Qu'il se sentait seul, souvent, avant de comprendre que le sentiment de solitude ne dépendait que de lui ? Qu'il a froid la nuit, parfois, et que c'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à fouiller dans l'armoire de ses parents pour y chercher des pyjamas ? Non. Qui s'intéresse à ça ? Aussi vite que les souvenirs lui sont revenus, Near les écarte. Parler du passé au présent ? Et puis quoi encore.

Roger fait plus que ce à quoi Near s'attendait : il le croit. Mello aurait ricané – Roger n'a jamais rien compris aux enfants, mais là, il atteint des niveaux qu'il ne pensait pas possibles.

Il n'empêche que Near est bien content que personne ne vienne lui dire que ses parents n'ont pas divorcé parce qu'ils pensaient que ça allait perturber leur enfant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà (il l'a appris tout seul en les écoutant se disputer), ou que ses camarades de classe ont demandé où il était parti (Near les a entendus demander au professeur s'il allait partir en asile).

 

 

Non, malgré son avidité pour tout ce qui concerne les faits, malgré sa volonté quasi maladive de tout analyser, Near n'aime pas penser au passé. « Le passé c'est loin et c'est fini, » comme Matt répète à chaque fois qu'on lui en parle, et Near est d'accord – il aimerait juste que ses pensées comprennent et arrêtent de lui montrer à quel point son pyjama est froid quand le tissu de laine râpe contre ses pieds. « Avant, c'était vide, comme maintenant, » et Rester ne comprend pas cette phrase – mais après tout, elle ne lui était pas adressée.


	2. Matt

Si on demandait à Matt comment était sa vie d'avant – « Mais qui s'en soucie, de sa vie d'avant ? C'était moyen pour tout le monde avant la Wammy, non ? Et puis maintenant qu'on est là, pas la peine d'en discuter. » – sa réponse serait directe et sans appel. « Franchement, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi vous vous asseyez en cercle pour parler de vos anciennes vies. C'est du passé, on ne peut rien y changer. » C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il apprécie Mello, et Near, même s'il ne se parlent pas. Un rapide mensonge qu'ils servent à tous les curieux lors de leur arrivée, « Je vivais dans une maison avec mes parents, j'allais à l'école », et c'est fini. Mello et lui n'en reparlent jamais, ils ne se posent pas de questions, peut-être qu'ils devraient, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des génies de dix ans qu'on peut demander d'eux un comportement mature et responsable. Loin de là.

Donc Matt continue à tirer la langue à son professeur de mathématiques et à bouder la bibliothèque. Sauf pour son propre plaisir – là, il pourrait y passer des heures. « La Wammy, c'est bien parce que je ne m'ennuie jamais. Il n'y a pas cours et tout le monde dort ? Tant mieux ! Il y a un labo et des livres de mécanique et même des passages secrets, si on les cherche. » Il faut trois semaines à Matt pour apprendre par cœur l'emploi du temps de tous les professeurs, de tous les membres du personnel, de Roger – celui de Watari est un peu plus complexe à cerner mais il n'est pas souvent là, donc ce n'est pas grave s'il y a un seul adulte auquel il ne pourra pas forcément présenter une façade convenable. Watari n'a pas l'air du genre à le punir trop sévèrement s'il le croise à trois heures du matin dans les couloirs des salles de classes.

 

Matt adore se promener la nuit dans la Wammy. « C'est tellement beau ! Les murs de pierre, les hautes fenêtres, le parc autour… On se croirait dans un décor de film ! Comme un château. » Il se souvient des ricanements de Mello quand il avait regardé la cantine bouche bée, même après des mois à y manger trois fois par jour, quand on y avait installé de la belle vaisselle et des décorations pour fêter l'anniversaire de Watari. Mello avait volé une des cuillères, en argent, toute petite, et la lui avait donnée. « Tu pourras la faire fondre, comme ça. » Matt la garde en secret, dans un renfoncement de son mur – pas celui que Mello connaît, et où il cache son chocolat entre les morceaux de ferraille, un autre, qui reste secret. Mello se moquerait de lui s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle vaisselle, et ce serait évoquer « avant ».

Il n'y a pas que la vaisselle qui est différente. « Ça serait bien dommage, tiens ! S'il n'y avait que de la jolie vaisselle, la Wammy ne servirait à rien. » Non, plus que le lieu, plus que les nouvelles choses étincelantes qui l'entourent, Matt rencontre des gens. Enfin, Matt rencontre Mello, et Near, et même L une fois, mais ça fait trois personnes de plus qu'« avant », déjà. « Bah quoi, vous auriez beaucoup d'amis, vous, à ma place ? Non, probablement pas, vous n'en auriez pas eu, comme moi, comme nous tous ici. Mais c'est pas grave, hein, ça change. » Mello change, Mello arrive et chamboule tout, Mello qui affronte le monde d'un air rusé et qui choisit Matt pour contempler le reste des gens de haut avec lui. Sauf Near.

Alors quand Mello part, Matt rejoint Near – « Rejoindre quelqu'un quand on veut se consoler, quelle idée. Jamais j'aurais pu faire ça avant. » Il est ravi de trouver sa porte ouverte et sa bouche close, surtout sur « avant », à vrai dire, Matt a sans doute eu un « avant » beaucoup plus sympathique que Near ou Mello, du peu qu'il sait d'eux. « J'avais un petit frère, ouais. Il était super sympa, même s'il n'avait que quatre ans, c'est le seul qui n'a jamais compris que j'étais différent alors il était toujours gentil avec moi. Ma grande sœur par contre… Ah ha, je vous ai eu ! Soyez pas triste, hein, j'ai pas de petit frère pour me rappeler que ma vie était solitaire, pas de grande sœur pour me martyriser. »

 

Le déni n'est pas une bonne chose, c'est la phrase sentencieuse que Roger a fini par lui assener quand il l'avait une fois de plus surpris hors de sa chambre après le couvre feu. « Le déni ne t'empêchera pas d'y repenser. » Et c'est tout, il l'avait fait sortir de son bureau et on n'en parle plus. « Sur le moment, ça m'arrangeait bien, parce que j'aurais rien dit de toute façon, et j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. » Mais sans Mello, parti loin loin dans les villes pour faire il ne sait quoi de dangereux, et Near parti reprendre le travail de L – c'est dangereux et il sait pourquoi – Matt commence à se poser des questions.

 

« Avant c'est quand ? Avant la Wammy, ok, mais maintenant… C'est plus la Wammy. Avant, c'est la Wammy, aussi. » L'orphelinat – car c'en est un, que vos parents soient en vie ou non, c'est comme si le monde extérieur disparaissait à tout jamais – l'orphelinat était comme une île perdue au milieu d'un océan menaçant de gens qui ne comprennent rien à rien, imbéciles ennuyeux. La Wammy c'est Mello et ses émotions qui remplissent l'espace d'une pièce sans qu'il dise un mot. C'est Near et son sourire en coin quand Mello trébuche parce qu'il le regardait lui au lieu de regarder où il mettait les pieds. C'est les circuits électriques qui ronronnent, tard dans la nuit, quand les deux autres sont partis et qu'il n'a que les pixels pour lui tenir compagnie. « Avant c'était pas si mal, en fait. »


	3. Mello

Si on demandait à Mello comment était sa vie d'avant, on se prendrait un coup de poing et au visage un coup de pied dédaigneux, pour faire bonne mesure. Et, bien évidemment, on n'aurait pas de réponse. Ce n'est pas que Mello ne pense jamais au passé – ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais avoir une mémoire quasi parfaite n'aide en rien. Alors Mello change d'avis, et décide que s'il ne peut pas échapper au passé, au moins, il a la possibilité de choisir ce sur quoi les autres élèves de la Wammy – toujours à la chasse aux informations – vont pouvoir le juger.

 

« J'ai grandi dans un quartier difficile… Il a fallu se battre pour du pain moisi, une fois. »

Linda ouvre de grands yeux pleins de larmes, mais l'accuse de mentir pour la rendre triste. Tom ne le croit pas non plus, mais cesse d'essayer de lui voler son dessert. Trop facile, Mello ricanerait, s'il n'avait pas ressenti le fantôme de la faim lui tordre l'estomac, s'il n'avait pas été prêt à planter sa fourchette dans la main de Tom pour garder sa mousse au chocolat – mais tout ça, c'était « avant ».

 

Matt n'en parle pas, mais Mello lui poserait bien la question – « Matt, c'était comment, avant, pour toi ? ». Il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit, qu'il ne devrait pas, que Matt n'aimerait pas en parler, mais Mello cherche la réponse à toutes ses questions avec un acharnement absolu. Mello devrait peut-être faire comme Matt et ne pas y réfléchir, mais Matt ne se réveille pas en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur, sans se souvenir de ses cauchemars.

 

« Mello, est-ce que tout se passait bien chez toi ? »

Roger le dit comme si Mello ne devait pas lui répondre, comme si les enfants n'étaient pas faits pour lui ajouter des soucis, comme s'il _cultivait_ les successeurs de L et non une flopée d'enfants-génies, avec leurs propres problèmes. Mello est d'accord, répond que oui d'une voix égale, alors que Roger était là quand l'infirmière a vidé tout un paquet de bandages pour entourer son dos le jour de son arrivée.

 

« Il paraît Mello a gagné un combat de rues, » entend-il chuchoter, avec un mélange de mépris, de peur et d'inquiétude, comme si ce simple fait lui offrirait du pouvoir dans cet orphelinat aseptisé où le contact se fait rare, où le combat se fait avec des mots. Mello cultive cette rumeur, et offre son sourire le plus cruel à tous ceux qui tentent de la discuter, et Matt le surprend un jour à terroriser les autres garçons lors d'une partie de foot. Matt n'a pas peur, Matt n'aurait pas de corps, si on le laissait faire, aussi froid que Near dans ses pyjamas trop grands qui doivent laisser passer tout l'air.

 

L est mort, et Mello a l'impression de regarder Near depuis le fond des océans, séparé de lui par des kilomètres d'eau vitreuse et impénétrable – non, ça, c'était _avant_ , quand Mello respectait les règles. Matt n'a jamais eu besoin de règles pour gagner à ses jeux, il est peut-être temps de suivre son exemple.

Cela fait trois jours – le premier pour atteindre Londres, le deuxième pour récupérer de l'argent, le troisième pour arriver à New York – et Mello est déjà dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Le premier criminel a son pistole pointé sur ses genoux, le deuxième regarde son boss au lieu de faire attention aux bras de Mello qui pourraient le maîtriser à tout instant.

« Votre dernier coup n'a pas été très… efficace. » Josh M. Fiché par la Wammy. Mafieux de bas étage. « Que diriez vous d'un peu d'aide ? »

Mello n'est pas fait pour suivre les règles du jeu. Il n'a jamais résisté à la tentation d'en faire de nouvelles.

 

« La vie d'avant ? » Mello ricane, la question sembla familière, mais les mafieux pleins d'alcool qui la lui posent sont une nouveauté. Il a entendu les histoires de prison de Jose, les histoires de drogue de Neylon, et maintenant, c'est son tour de parler d'avant. « Avant ».

« Mais avant, c'est de la merde ! »

Ross sourit, et Mello sait à quoi il pense – il a seize ans, il n'est qu'un _gosse_ , qui a pris le contrôle de la mafia avec un cerveau plus puissant que tous leurs fusils réunis. Gagner contre eux, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas battre Near, travailler avec eux est pesant, ils ne sont pas Matt.

« Avant c'est mon poing dans ta gueule si tu reposes la question. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fanfiction ! Mais je vais bientôt écrire sur Death Note, puisque ma meilleure amie et moi ne pouvons apparemment pas nous empêcher d'inventer de nouvelles histoires...  
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser des kudos pour que je puisse savoir si ça vous a plu !


End file.
